


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #47

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [50]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heavenorpsace asked you: that time Kurt and Blaine forget that it’s their anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #47

_2023_

It’s taken years, but Blaine thinks he’s finally got the hang of walking a red carpet.  It’s never going to be his favorite thing to do: the flashing lights, the yelling, the rush and push of people all around him.  The terrifyingly public nature of it all.  Kurt is so much more comfortable with these things; he always has been.  He smiles and preens for the camera, easy as anything.  Blaine’s always going to be happier safely tucked behind his piano.  But he can’t skip this night, this premiere.  It’s not his own show, but he’s the music director for the production opening that night and he has to be there.  He wants to be there.  He’s put years into this show and even if it’s not his own story (not this time), he wants to celebrate it with everyone else.

 

Blaine is making his way down the red carpet, hands shoved in his pockets of his custom, perfectly fitted tux, when a young, perky interviewer calls him over, and he goes willingly.  Blaine looks at her pretty, unlined face and thinks about the few grays hairs he found the other morning, just at his temples.  He doesn’t always know where the time goes.

“Blaine Anderson,” she greets, holding out a microphone.  Blaine is glad he isn’t nearly as intimidated by them as he used to be. 

“Yes, that’s me.  Hi.”  He smiles brightly, trying to settle into it. 

“How are you?”

It’s a silly question, Blaine knows, but he quickly realized that it’s designed to help him relax and ease into the interview.  It works.

“I’m good,” he says.  “Thank you.  I’m excited.  This is a big night for me, and for everyone else here.  Mostly for everyone else.  They’ve all worked so very hard to get this show opened and I’m so incredibly proud to be a small part of this family.  It’s been quite the ride.”

“Are you nervous about the opening?”

“Of course!  I’m always nervous at these things.  But it’s part of the job, you know? And I love my job.”  Blaine thinks about his horribly frazzled nerves during the first movie premiere he attended, for his brother, and the first showing of Kurt’s clothing line, and how far he’s come in the years since.

“It’s an important night for you no doubt,” the interviewer continues, and she’s grinning.  “Seeing as how it’s your anniversary this evening on top of everything else.”

“It is.”  Blaine nods, and then pauses.  Considers.  Realization races hot and startling down his spine.  “It is!”

 _They forgot_ , Blaine thinks, laughter and shock bubbling up inside of him.  They forgot their damn anniversary.  He doesn’t even know how this woman knew the date.

Blaine leans back from the interviewer and scans down the red carpet.  Kurt is just a few feet away from him, talking with another interviewer.  He looks deep in conversation, hands moving and his face so beautifully expressive.

“Kurt!”  Blaine calls out, and Kurt immediately turns towards him, mouthing “ _what_?”

“Darling, it’s our anniversary!”  Kurt frowns, brow furrowing in thought.  “Our anniversary.  It’s today!" 

Blaine can’t believe that they forgot, except he can.  He really can.  They’ve been incredibly busy this year.  Kurt in his second year completely dedicated to his own clothing line, no longer working for Vogue, and Blaine working on the music direction for this production.  It’s not that they don’t care about anniversaries.  They celebrate them, naturally, but after eight years of marriage and ten years together, a single day just doesn’t carry the same kind of importance as all of the days in-between.

“Oh my god!”  Kurt yells back and he’s laughing, his eyes bright and creased at the corners with those gentle lines that Blaine is so very in love with.

“We’re awful!”  Blaine returns and he’s laughing now too.

“We are!”  Kurt lifts his hand and puts it on his chest and his face softens into that smile that’s for Blaine and Blaine alone. 

Blaine presses his own hand to his chest before turning back to the interviewer in front of him.  She’s blushing and looks embarrassed to have brought it up, as though she could have possibly known that their anniversary would slip their minds. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says to her.  “But that’s…wow.  That’s funny.  There’s a marriage for you.”  He shakes his head and glances at the ring that hasn’t left his fingers in eight years (save for that time he got stung by a bee and his whole hand swelled up).

“I take it there’s gonna be a little celebration after the premiere?”  The interviewer asks.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

***

2am finds them tired and slouching in a booth at a 24-hour diner in the theatre district, still dressed in their tuxes (handmade by Kurt, of course).  Blaine’s bowtie is untied and loose around his neck and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.  Kurt has his top two buttons undone and his jacket is hanging on the edge of the booth next to him.  They have plates of waffles and cups of coffee in front of them and every time Blaine thinks he’s the luckiest man alive, he’s proved right just by the sight of Kurt.

“Well,” Kurt says, sighing a little.  He looks content.  Happy.  Blaine can’t wait for the next eight years with this man.

“Yeah.”  Blaine shoves a piece of waffle in his mouth.  Powdered sugar dusts his wrinkled shirt and he brushes it away with his free hand, still chewing. 

“Is the romance finally gone?”  Kurt asks, and his eyes are twinkling in the low lighting.  Blaine has seen his eyes in every shade of blue they can turn, and loves almost every one.

“Finally?”  Blaine scoffs, teasingly.  “It was gone years ago, when you got me socks for my birthday.”

“I  _made_  you socks for your birthday, there’s a difference.”  Kurt sips at his coffee to hide his smile.  “And that fabric was expensive.”

“Would you love me more if I told you I’m wearing the socks tonight?”  Blaine bats his lashes and watches as Kurt’s eyes darken just a bit.  Kurt stretches his legs out and rests his feet on the seat between Blaine’s thighs.

“Yes, that does help ease the pain of you forgetting our anniversary.”  Kurt smirks a little.

“Me?  You forgot too.”  Blaine shakes his fork at Kurt.

“Is it weird that I’m not surprised?”

“It’s not like we need to go all out every year.  We’re not proving anything to each other here.”

“And that trip to the Netherlands is going to be hard to top."

Blaine grins and his chest grows warm with the memory of the trip he finally got to take Kurt on.  “That was a good one.”

“It was.”  Kurt presses Blaine’s thigh with his foot and Blaine drops his hand to squeeze gently at his ankle.

“Eight years, huh?”  Blaine would find it hard to believe, but he doesn’t, not anymore.

“Ten,” Kurt counters.  “If you count our pre-matrimony years.”

“I count every moment with you.”  Blaine says, softly, intimately.  Kurt smiles like he can’t believe Blaine is real.  Blaine knows the feeling well.

“Happy anniversary, B.”  His eyes tell Blaine everything he’s ever needed to know.

“Happy anniversary, Kurt.”


End file.
